kingdomofvelitaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Of Velchen
The Battle At 00;30AM on the 19th of Llanthyme, 1945, the largest naval battle in all of history occurred. The two battle lines clashed, the Coalition headed by Grand Admiral Impereden's flagship, HMRS Royal Battery, and the League line headed by his counter-part, Sea Lord Fleud and his ship of the same name. The first battleship to sink was CRS Ligae II, which was sunk by Haer 16 Inch Gunnery from Malcžurii Kraďek Ricžliu, ''Admiral Lyžeyskov's ''State Marshal ''Class Flagship. Upon seeing this battleship sink, Sea Lord Fleud ordered his fleet to close in upon the Coalition Line, as the slowest League ships were faster than the slowest Coalition Ships, with only a few exceptions. At an unknown point, Grand Admiral Lukan and Admiral Kroszeni's Coastal Defence Battleships detached to begin a flanking manoeuvre, as the smaller ships were unlikely to be targeted by the Coalition Battle Line, which was a correct assumption, however they were intercepted by Admiral Voltremmor's 'Revival' Battleship Squadron, consisting of five ''Admiral Vetremann ''Class Battleships, which sunk one Coastal Defence battleship, and Lukan's Flagship, RMS ''Maratvya, taking the Marat admiral down with it. He was the first, but not the last, League Admiral to die. A matter of half an hour later the Nederskjender battlecruiser RFS Nuuskjindlend ''capsized, marking the first sinking of a Coalition Capital Ship, However, only 27 minutes later there was a major blow to Cavarian morale as ERS ''Sea Lord Fleud ''split in half as a result of sustained fire from HMRS ''Royal Battery, ''and the Sea Lord for which it was named chose to stay aboard the bridge, radioing orders to the rest of his line, even once the bridge had submerged and before the windows shattered, various ships still received orders from him, the last received message, to ERS ''Repertoire, ''read: "''Repertoire, ''fire upon Hevetman's belts, you should be able to get th-" Which cut off as the sounds of the windows shattering became clear. Dutifully, ''Repertoire ''fired several broadsides into HMRS ''Grand Admiral Hevetman, which attempted to disengage, but was sunk in shallow waters off of Velchen itself, where it was later re-floated to avoid the loss of the ship. Unfortunately, thereafter, HMRS Feldenhyre ''sunk the ''Repertoire ''with repeated 18 Inch Gunfire. Some point later than that, ERS ''Reuloq ''hit the bridge of RFS ''Laachtspringst, ''knocking Grand Admiral Laachtspringst unconscious and killing the Captain. Captain Rattig Vorapult was brought aboard the more modern ''Laachtspringst ''from his ship, HMRS ''Glorious Sunrise, after the Laachtspringst ''was deemed more useful than the aged ''Folkden III ''class battleship. Eventually both lines disengaged, until again the Leage Battleships charged their coalition counterparts (Admiral Kroszeni surrendered his flagship and all Hangrian vessels under his command during this charge, unwilling to get involved). As the Cavarians charged the perceived weakpoint in the Coalition Line which was held by Haerdrav vessels, only for, in a last minute order, Impereden to order his vessels to envelop the Cavarian vessels, which surrendered once Efrere and his flagship were sunk, Cruiser and Destroyer skirmishes continued throughout the day, the last action when Marat Torpedo Boat Destroyers RMS ''Withstand ''and RMS ''Declaration ''evaded detection and engaged the Haer Battleship ''Kraďek Ricžliu, heavily damaged by Efrere's charge, however both Marat ships were sunk by the Haer secondary and primary gunfire, inflicting negligible damage on the Haer warship, which was left unescorted for an unknown reason. Category:Battles